THE LEGEND OF VOID GUIDE
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: guide for legend of void lieraly just a collection of bios and lore scraped plot points for the legend of Void
1. charicter: Void , weapon: Etheron

character name: Void

hight: 7'

eye color: violet

hair color: black

skin color: white

trademark: his amathist amulet and gauntlet

weapon: etheron

true form/final form: the angle of darkness/prince of the eclipce

weaknes: demon dagger

is calm when faced with death only angers when frends or family are harmed obsorbs the soles of the great demon kings when he defets them. is a member of the fairy tail guild yes I watch fairy tail.

weapon name: etheron not ethreon etheron

type: sword

aperince: a broad sword with one edge white the other black and the middle gray

spesial: ether-void

true form: the blade of the angle of darkness' : shadeodna cleveara witch is ancent enderian for 'shadow clever'.

this blade was forged by void from the remains of tenabrea makor, spiratea freeara and shadeodna bain. witch are 'darkness creator', 'spirit freeer' and 'shadow bane' respectivly. '


	2. charicter End presant

character name: End (presant)

hight: 8'

eye color: right is violet while left is black

hair color: black

skin color: pale

trademark: his mask wich covers half of his face

weapons: shadow cleavers and his four magnum pistols

true form/final form: the ender lord

weaknes: water, demon dagger, and dark magic

is fast tempered, agressive and 100% badass. is a member of the fairy tail guild.

weapon name: shadow cleavers

type: great cleaver

aperince: a pair of gigantic cleaver like swords

spesial: ender magic shadow banisher

true form: king's cleavers

these blades were created by endarus for his son: End


	3. shadow

character name: Shadow

hight: 7'

eye color: red

hair color: black

skin color: pale

trademark: the black rubey amulet that he alwas has on his person

weapons: unholy blade: shadeon and the very shadows around you

true form/final form: the shadow god

weaknes: ArchAngle blade and true holey magic

the blood brother to void, calm and level headed when he goes into shadow drive he is twice as badass

weapon name: shade-on

type: great sword

aperince: a gigantic great sword surounded in an arura of shadow

spesial: shadow mirror: dark ragnarock

true form: blade of the shadow god: ragnarock


	4. black and white

character name: the phenix twins black and white

hight: 7'

eye color: white's are sky blue and black's are blood red

hair color: white's hair is white and black's is well black

skin color: both are slightly pale

trademark: white alwase has his pich black saphire and black alwase has his stark white rubey

magic: phenix king magic black ironicly uses white phenix king magic and white uses black phenix king magic

true form/final form: the twin phenix kings

weaknes: ArchAngle blade and true demon magic

the brothers to inferna the phenix queen and are the protectors of the seal

magic name: phenix king magic

type: lost magic that can only be used by a phinix king

aperince: depends on the element

spesial: secret phenix art: jugement of torch

true form: true phenix king magic


	5. End Baron INCARNATION

WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE LEGEND OF VOID INCARNATION!

INCARNATION charicter name: End/Baron

hight: End:8' Baron:9'

eye color: End: right is black and left is violet Baron: Left is white and right is blue

skin coloraation: both are pale

favorite saying: End: I WILL ENDER YOU, Baron: you missed.

catch phrase: End: yuor end is near, Baron: have a tast of my Nuke launcher!

trad mark: End: his mask that covers the left side of his face, Baron:the mask that covers the right side of his face. the lenses in End's mask are made of ruby while the baron's are made of saphire.

End and the baron are actualy the same person but were split in two during the war for endaria and as shuch they gain the ability to fuse into one and can hear each others thaughts but can rais mental walls around them

wepons: shadow cleavers the baron holds his in his right while End holds his in his left End: his four magnum pistols, Baron: every explosive imaginable, can morph body to any shape he wants

weaknesses: End phisacle damage,Baron magic damage

imune to: End: magic damage and elemental damage, baron: phisical damage and elemental damage

specal: never end: soul fusion morph into one being

coments

Baron: WAIT WAIT WAIT SO END AND I ARE-

End:-THE SAME PERSON!?

End's grandpa: oh my gods! they've found out!

End: found what out grandpa?

End's grandpa: NOTHING.


	6. End's grandpa!

WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE LEGEND OF VOID INCARNATION!

INCARNATION charicter name: End's Grandpa!

hight: can change when ever he wants

eye color: gray sometimes white

skin coloration: old man (pale with age)

favorite saying: let there be (insert object/animal/person here)

catch phrase: I'M A PIKACHU CHU CHU

trade mark: magic cane made of quick silver

fun fact: can do whatever the hell he wants and is the god of time

weapons: EVERY THING!

weaknesses: NOTHING!?

imune to: EVERY THING!?

special: TIME WARP!?

coments

Void: damn grandpa you are overpowerd

End's grandpa: yes yes I am but I don't fight that much and my job is to be the one that breaks the fourth wall the most.

End: um.. grand pa why am I female right now?

End's grandpa: because thats how the writher made it End(reference?)

VSOG(Void son of ganondorf): stop referencing the up coming game Grandpa!

End king 2014: why the fuck am I here?!


	7. Nexus

WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE LEGEND OF VOID TALES OF THE CHILDREN!

TOTC charicter name: Nexus

hight: 9'10''

eye color: right is black and lift is white

skin coloration: pale

favorite saying: fuck'th thee

catch phrase: god damn it'th

trade mark: indestructible cast

fun fact: is shakespearian and half creeper

weapons: gambol( the diamond katana)

weaknesses: End and arrows to the knee

imune to: everything exempt End, arrows, and Void's wrath

special: demon claw

coments

what happened to all the medevil shit and romeo and juliet

Void: it got old and out dated.

Nexus: hay your mother is old but you still listen to her

Void: well if I don't she'll hit me with your lower half.

End's grandpa: ya we get to go to the pokemon world!


	8. war of angels and demons

The war of angles and demons

Or the minecraftian war of the eclipse

The sun was blocked by the moon the minecraftian war of the eclipse had begun the dark armies marched with one goal in mind kill those who opposed them.

With hearts pure and intentions true the armies of the light marched to quell the evil of Shadow the son of Ganondorf.

Among the ranks of good marched the celestial goddesses and gods of old and new.

The demon gods child; Shadow approached the light army's leader and they crossed blades at this moment the bellows of hatred gave birth to the flames of war and the dove of peace had been killed by the hawk of wrath

It was a battle of angles and demons. A blade of steel danced and seemed to bleed the very earth was stained with the blood of angles demons and shadows a like.

The battle won the army of light and the free peoples of earth and Minecraftia celebrated glad that there living hell was over.

And death went to collect the souls of the fallen so that they may have new lives on earth.

but shadow still stood he was living but dead with one last blow the king of darkness fell but at a price for the king of light grieved for the brother that he himself had just slain to him the world had fell silent and loud at the same time.

But his duty's were to his people so he could not join his fallen brother and so he joined his solders and friends at the celebration he drank until he was in a waking slumber.

this was one of the ideas for a plot for TLOV but I didn't use it so I used it as an atemped free verse poem but it's more like a story so here you go! :)


	9. Dark lucarioVoid

WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE LEGEND OF VOID TALES OF THE CHILDREN!

TOTC/sotp charicter name: Void/Dark Lucario

hight: 7'6''

eye color: Violet as always

skin coloration: no one knows but is a lucario with black fur and red markings

favorite saying: ...I see you...

catch phrase: FUS ROH DAH

trade mark: Silver amethyst gauntlet on his right arm

fun fact: Is a more humanoid lucario so Every one thinks he's a new type of pokemon

weapons:Fists Dark aura shadows etc.

weaknesses: Blades forged from true thanako/thanaka

imune to: most pokemon types and other things

special: well for him to use this one he needs to do a variation of mega evolution and turn into his shadow walker form

coments

Nero: so wait my uncle is a Lucario? sweet!

Nexus: ...

End's grandpa: PIKACHU!


	10. Endrakiin Ordair Drakor

WARNING spoilers

sotp charicter name: End (past)

full name: Endrakiin ordair drakor

hight: 8'

eye color: Violet

skin coloration: pale

favorite saying: may the shadows banish thy evil light

catch phrase: n/a

trade mark: crown of Endaria

fun fact: get's nervous around girls

weapons: royal family's sword and sheild

weaknesses: intense white light of Nara

imune to: dark based stuff

special: Endarian destroyer blast

coments

Endarus: I don't know why but he's pretty up tight for a Drakor I wonder why?


	11. Ray Quaza

WARNING possible spoilers

sotp charicter name: Ray

full name: Ray Emerald quaza

hight: 6'10''

eye color: yellow

skin coloration: pale with a slight greenish tint

favorite saying:

trade mark: green hoodie and slight dragonic apearance

fun fact: geuss who he's based off of go on geuss.

weapons: fists teeth and MOTHER FUCKING DRAGON BREATH!

weaknesses: the cold, getting shot at by electricety and rocks being hurled at him

imune to: getting punched in the face, being mauled by incects and getting stangled by grass

special: noming on the air and then using that air to blow a giant hole through your stomach.

coments

End: so now we might be getting a guy who can kill by just breathing on you a certan way? awsome!

Ray:...


	12. Dar Krai

WARNING possible spoilers

sotp charicter name: Krai

full name: Dar k. Krai

hight: 7'

eye color: Sky blue

skin coloration: pale

favorite saying:

trade mark: his black and red armored hoodie

fun fact: the "K" iin his name stands for Krad witch as you should know by now means "Dark".

weapons: his gloves witch have small retactable claw like blades

weaknesses: fairy's fists and spiders

imune to: the dark and dead people

special: Dark Void pulse

coments

End: YES I'm NOT the only one whose afraid of spiders!

Baron: good for you buddie.

Krai: what's going on?

Void: Don't ask just don't.


	13. Gira Tina

WARNING possible spoilers

sotp character name:Gira

full name: Gira Drintsogh Tina

hight: 7'

eye color: red

skin coloration: pale

favorite saying:

trade mark: red, gold and black sweater

fun fact: is a past apprentice of the dragon god Voidrineas

weapons: claws and teeth

weaknesses: the dark, dead people, other dragons, fairy's and the cold

immune to: stuff that will make this chapter way to long

special: shadow force punch

comments

End: so now we get another dragon FUCK!

Void: well I think this is a welcome change.

Gira: Well I did not know that there were others like me.

Voidrrineas: _HMMM... I MUST ADMET THAT I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD REMMEMBER YOUR OLD MASTER GIRA._


	14. Archnea Juniper Dogmire

WARNING spoilers

sotp character name: Archnea

full name: Archnea juniper Dogmire

hight: 4'

eye color: Violet

skin coloration: pale

favorite saying:

trade mark: bronze amathyst amulet

fun fact: is a clone of Void and Void adoptive daughter.

weapons: all of the pokemon moves and Void's variation of shadow magic

weaknesses: dead things, total darkness and bugs

immune to: punches to the face and psychicks

special: psystricke kick

comments

End: so now he has a daughter...

Raven: um.. so who's the mother?

Void: there was none it was a genetic misshap in the lab witch caused her to be born a female and more human than intened.

Archnea: Daddy what are you and unchle End talking about?

Void: nothing sweat heart just how much I love you!


	15. Endra Drakor

WARNING spoilers

sotp character name: Endra

full name: Enraka Ordair Drakor

Gender: female

hight: 7'11'

eye color: pink

skin coloration: pale

Hair color: black

favorite saying: Hi There

trade mark: a Violet rose that was given to her by End

fun fact: is left handed but wrights with her right hand

weapons: a double bladed staff

weaknesses: water

immune to: fire

special: flower dance

comments

N/A


	16. Arcna Drindra

WARNING spoilers

sotp character name: Arcna

full name: Arcna konza Drinka

Gender: female

height: 7'11''

eye color: green

skin coloration: pale

Hair color: brown

favorite saying: Starts to rant on about End

trademark: silver necklace

fun fact: fell out of the sky once

weapons: magic ball of fire

weaknesses: End

immune to: water

special: heart storm

comments

End: wait didn't she have a magic stick so were did it go?

Arcna: I don't know.


	17. King

WARNING spoilers

sotp character name: King

full name: the fuck i know

Gender: Male

height: 6'

eye color: Brown

skin coloration: tanned

Hair color: black

favorite saying: well shit

trademark: his Egyptian eyeliner

fun fact: is the elsa's husband

weapons: pharo's crook

weaknesses: elsa

immune: death

special: Ra's fury

comments

End: hey king why do you where make up?

king: how about i do you're make up?

End: no thanks.

Elsa: stop arguing please, and king don't forget you're teaching me how to bace jump.


	18. Banedrin Altorn

WARNING spoilers

sotp character name: Banedrin

full name: Banedrin Sorag Altorn

Gender: Male

height: 8'9''-(200'6''in god form)

eye color: grey

skin coloration: pale

Hair color: white

favorite saying: you are now my servant

trademark: fucking blade made of pure evil who's hilt is stuck in his right hand.

fun fact: used to be an oltarm known as Ban-edrin

weapons: the sword in his right hand

weaknesses: any of the oltarm and anything good

immune: all of the altorn and anything evil

special: bane of darkness

comments

N/A


	19. fucking preveiw

darkness falls light rises.

"kan zetor zarok mus gren mirg zetun - the shadow of death creates hope that is false"- Revel the reaper of souls after initiation.

(in what ever city code geass is in I forget) there were a group of people all of them had black angelic wings with violet tips on their soulders they were fighting black creature with eyes red as ruby, and they were winning.

Chain guy: HA too easy.

Grey guy: well they are Remnants Mirg

Chain guy: OH RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY?!

Red clad dude: yes Mirg now shut up and kill more Remnants.

Chain guy: 'k

after the whole thing had been settled a news crew arrived and started to question the warriors.

news reporter: exuse me sir we have some quetions we would like to ask you.

Jackal man: you're gonna have to ask our leader.

news reporter: 'k so who's you're leader?

a man wearing a siver and steel gauntlet on his right hand aproached the reporters.

gauntlet man: I am the leader.

news reporter: do you mind if we ask some qeustions sir?

gauntlet man: absolutly not the less the world knows of us the better.

news reporter: what why?

gauntlet man: shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of my face Britanian.

news reporter: but sir may I ask were you are from?

gauntlet man: I am from the great lunarian empre we do not come to this space sector often, and good day to you sir.

news reporter: but!...

Gauntlet man: I said good day to you sir!

end of chapter.

the begining of black angel luna's love this will not be a true story until I finish the others.


	20. Grim Mirg

WARNING spoilers

sotp character name: Grim

full name: Grim Mirg/Kan Zetor

Gender: male

height: 7'

eye color: red

skin coloration:pale

Hair color:grey

favorite saying: OH RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY?

trademark:chain on his right arm

fun fact: is the son of Death

weapons: the chain atached to his right arm

weaknesses: Death(the bkack reaper)

immune: Revel

special: Grim fate chain strike

comments

Revel: how did you survive initiation? you were so wimpy.

Grim: and you were a merceless mad man who killed all of the things there you sir are or well were a heartless jack-ass.


	21. End aftermathwanderings

WARNING spoilers

aftermath/wanderings character name: End

full name:Endrakiin Ordair Drekor

Gender: male

height: 8''10'

eye color: purple

skin coloration: pale

Hair color: black

favorite saying: god damn it!

trademark: base ball cap and eye patch on his right eye.

fun fact: is extremely terrified of spiders.

weapons: wooden base-ball bat with a dent in it.

weaknesses: water and anything cold based

immune: fire and anything heat based

special: face emplosion(were he emplodes your face with his base-ball bat)

comments

No coments


	22. Rind Ako Dragmire

WARNING spoilers

Fnaf animatronic name: Rind

full name: Rind Ako Dragmire

Gender: male

height: 9''11''

eye color: Crystaline Violet

skin coloration: covered by hard black steel scales

Hair color: none

favorite saying: Easa Gen Coran(part of an incantaion to ward offgrand Altorn and kill lesser Altorn)

trademark: being a robotic anthropod Dragon

fun fact: is Void inside of the suit

weapons: dragon breath retractible dragon claws dragon teeth super advansed intellect and throwing knives he keeps in his fore arms hidden compartment.

weaknesses: Altorn possesion and the breif flashes of paralasis

immune: Oltarm magic and soome other things

special: Phantom blade(turns off all lights or blocks out light and sumons a phantom sword then kills you violently)

comments

Freddy: I'm sorry I'm so-

Rind: will you please shut up about that I told you to do it.

BB: still can't find Marion


	23. Rose Dragmire

WARNING spoilers

Black Angel character name: Rose(animatronic form)

full name: Andera Rose Dragmire

Gender: female

height: 8''

animal species: wolf

eye color: Violet

skin coloration: pale

Hair color: black

favorite saying: your funny!

trademark: her Bronze amethyst amulet

fun fact: can always be found near Rind

weapons: her violent Rose staff

weaknesses: fear and remnants

immune: anger and negative energy.

special: Violet rose strike

comments N/A


	24. Voidrineas Rind Dragmire

WARNING spoilers

Black Angel character name: Rind(animatronic form)

full name: Voidrineas Rind Dragmire

Gender: male

height: 9''

Animal species: Wolf

eye color: violet

skin coloration: pale

Hair color:

favorite saying:

trademark: his silver amethyst amulet

fun fact: knows how to kill a man with a violin

weapons: his violin and all of the other weapons he keeps on his person like a lightsaber.

weaknesses: Altorn elements and true darkness.

immune: Oltarm elements and light based attacks

special: dark wolf shreder

comments N/A


	25. Rind Dragmire

WARNING spoilers

Black Angel character name: Rind

full name: Rind Lunar Dragmire

Gender: male

height: 9''

Animal species: Wolf

eye color: violet

skin coloration: pale

Hair color: black with white stipe going down right side of head.

favorite saying: who's next?

trademark: his silver amethyst amulet

fun fact: knows how to kill a man with a violin

weapons: his violin and all of the other weapons he keeps on his person like a lightsaber.

weaknesses: Altornic elements and true darkness.

immune: Oltarmic elements and light based attacks

special: dark wolf shreder

comments N/A


End file.
